


Making a Moment

by Ralkana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Schmoop, and that's about it, kind of, regarding Phil's hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil go ice skating at Rockefeller Center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was the ficlet that I included with this year's (last year's, I guess!) holiday cards. Posting it a little bit late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

 

The best thing about skating on the Rockefeller ice rink with Phil was the anonymity.

Scarves and hats meant that nobody had realized yet that Hawkeye was among them, and since everyone was wearing gloves, Phil's prosthetic hand was completely inconspicuous. Clint could skate hand-in-hand with the man he loved, no different from any of the other couples dotting the rink, without people gawking or whispering behind their hands or sneakily trying to film them. Or openly filming them.

That was nearly an impossibility these days, and Clint savored every minute of it. It only got better when Phil glanced over at him and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners in the way Clint loved.

He thought about getting back to their rooms in the tower, and how Phil's hair would floof out when he took off the hat Jemma had knitted him, the way it would surround his head like an unruly, wispy halo, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Phil glanced over, eyebrow raised in question, but Clint could only fondly shake his head, grabbing at Phil's arm as Phil expertly maneuvered around a flailing young couple.

Of course Phil was an expert skater, while it took everything Clint had to stay upright and keep from flapping around like those kids. One day, Clint would find something Phil wasn't good at. One day.

Today, he had something else in mind. Carefully tugging at Phil, Clint navigated them toward the side of the rink, waiting until the lights from the enormous tree washed over them. He pulled Phil closer, steadying himself with his hands on Phil's hips as he leaned in for a kiss.

Phil's nose was cold, and his lips were chapped, but the kiss was perfect, if over too soon. Shifting so that his lips were right by Phil's ear, Clint spoke just loud enough to be heard over the shrieks and laughter of the other skaters.

"Marry me, Phil."

Phil straightened in shock, wobbling on his skates, and Clint laughed as he grabbed at Phil to steady him, nearly sending both of them down in a heap.

"What?" Phil asked, looking dazed, and Clint grinned. It wasn't often he got to see Phil taken by surprise.

"I thought about bringing the ring I bought, and doing the whole kneeling thing," Clint told him, "But I didn't want to make it a huge scene. I wanted a moment, little m, not a Moment, big M, y'know?"

Phil was still staring at him, eyes wide, and Clint cleared his throat and shrugged, forcing himself not to fidget.

"Will you?" he asked when it seemed like Phil might just stare at him forever.

Phil blinked at him one more time, and then he laughed, his eyes bright and happy, cheeks pink with pleasure as well as the cold.

"Yes."

The way he threw his arms around Clint and surged into a kiss sent them tumbling to the ice after all, which made it kind of a Moment, medium M, but as it turned out, Clint was completely okay with that.

**END**


End file.
